Project 002 - Project Summary/Abstract - Onco-Imaging and Biotechnology (OIB) The broad goal of the OIB Program is to develop and assess quantitative systems and technologies that improve detection, clinical management, and quality of life for cancer patients. OIB is strongly interdisciplinary, integrating basic scientists with technologists and clinicians and is focused around 3 key themes. Critically, each of the themes includes basic science, technology development, and translational research activities spanning from animal models to human subjects in various types of cancers, including breast, skin, GI, oral cavity, prostate, and brain. We also apply emerging technologies in multi-center and cooperative group clinical trials in order to standardize and validate methods and endpoints for improved cancer detection and clinical management. The three themes are: 1) Cancer imaging and treatment using Biophotonics and Biomedical Optics technologies, including a broad range of non-linear optical microscopies, Laser Microbeams, Optical Coherence Tomography, Acousto-Optic Imaging and Elastography, Laser Speckle Imaging, Spatial Frequency Domain Imaging, and Diffuse Optical Spectroscopy and Imaging; 2) Cancer imaging and treatment using MRI, Nuclear, X-Ray/CT, multi-Modality technologies; and 3) Cancer detection and therapy using molecular, cellular, and material technologies, from nano- and microfluidic platforms and integrated ?lab-on-a-chip? and ?body-on- a-chip? systems, to advanced cellular and molecular diagnostics for improved cancer detection and therapy. Importantly, the new technologies and methods for engineering cellular systems we are developing are optimized such that their integration into multi-system platforms allows visualization using many of the technologies developed in themes 1 and 2. OIB leadership works to leverage these technologies to improve cancer detection, clinical management and patient quality of life through three Specific Aims: 1) Develop novel tools for cancer detection and treatment; 2) Foster multi-disciplinary collaborations to validate these tools in preclinical cancer models; and, 3) Validate novel technologies in multi-center and cooperative group clinical trials. Membership: 28 Members from 15 Departments Funding: $3,516,292 NCI (Totals); $5,218,874 Other Peer-Reviewed (Totals) Publications: 347 Publications, 11% Inter-programmatic; 22% Intra-programmatic